


Lady Chacha

by OatBreeze



Series: Forever Friends [1]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OatBreeze/pseuds/OatBreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley catches Chase doing something unexpected</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady Chacha

Koda is attempting to watch tv again. He and Chase spent the entire morning hunting around thrift stores in Amber Beach for the oldest, most indestructible tv they could find, and Chase thinks they have one in a tiny, blue, thirty centimeter that must be from the early nineties.

 

It's set up on a stool in the farthest crevice of Koda's cave. Maybe, if the tv is very small and very far away from Koda's fur pile, he could work through his panic without destroying more electronics. _Though,_ Chase thinks, _him carking the Billy Bass was pretty funny_.

 

“You're fine on your own?” Chase asks him.

 

Koda nods. “Will... try to be.”

 

Chase slaps him on the back. “If you need me, I'll be in the front.” He pauses at the entrance to Koda's cave and watches the blue ranger very deliberately pick up the remote and press the power button. Koda flinches at the sudden loud noise but, after squinting at the remote, begins to lower the volume.

 

Chase walks away. His friend can handle it. His board, however, is in some need of attention.

 

Chase whips out his phone and sets it to blast a random playlist. A few beats into the first song and he realizes it's his Gaga list.

 

Eh, it'll do. He picks up a wrench and begins to work on his board. The music is infectious, though and soon he is spinning around whipping his hips back and forth, singing into the wrench. “I'm educated in sex, yeah. And now I want it bad. Want i-”

 

Chase stops. Riley is not supposed to be there.

 

Standing in the entrance to the lair, Riley is barely holding in a laugh. He calms down enough to open his mouth only to barely get out “Lady Gaga?” and dissolve into a mass of raucous giggles.

 

Chase goes to his backpack and pulls out his headphones. “I'll let you practice,” he says as he plugs them into his phone.

 

“Naw,” says Riley, “Keep it on, I like hearing you sing.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is all because of [thatwritermojo](http://thatwritermojo.tumblr.com/) on tumblr who said Chase would be a Lady Gaga fan. I don't even know them, but they got my plot bunnies rumbling... Guess I'm ficcing in PRDC now.


End file.
